Estamos ¿solos?
by chico cj seddie
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Carly y Nevel descubren que son las unicas personas que quedan en la tierra? ¿aprenderán a llevarse bien? o se matarán entre ellos?, ¿podra surgir el amor entre ellos?    ¡NO ES SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, ¿como han estado?**_

_**Bien, tal vez nadie se atreva a leer este fic, ya que no contiene seddie, se los repito ¡NO TIENE SEDDIE!**_

_**Bien, para los aventados que se hayan atrevido a entrar, solo les digo que este es un fic sobre Carly y Nevel, lo sé, es extraña la pareja, pero me dio la inspiración y ya ven**_

_**Solo digo lo de siempre:**_

_**Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro o competencia**_

¿Estamos solos?

Capitulo 1._ soledad incomparable

Era un día como cualquier otro en Seattle, al menos eso le parecía a Carly, se despertó como ya era costumbre para irse a la escuela, quiso despertar a Spencer para pedirle que la llevara en su auto, pero él no salía de su cuarto, por lo que Carly se tuvo que ir caminando.

En el camino a Rigeway se dio cuenta que, en toda la ciudad no había gente, todos los autos estaban regados por las calles, las puertas azotándose, no había ni un peatón caminando por la acera, en fin, había un silencio total en la ciudad

La chica llegó a Rigeway, creyendo que tal vez allí encontraría a alguien, pero eso no ocurrió, la escuela estaba igual de desierta que las calles.

– ¡¿Hay alguien aquí? – gritaba la chica, pero su grito era ahogado en el silencio

-.-

Nevel se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, cuando se despertó por el sonido de su alarma, por eso y porque por fin tenía un plan para acabar con la página de icarly, por lo que decidió poner manos a la obra

Llamó a su madre para que le llevara algo de comer, pero la señora no aparecía.

– _Que raro, mamá siempre acude cuando la llamo, será mejor que la valla a buscar_–pensó el chico y fue a buscarla

Buscó en todas partes, la cocina, la sala, su habitación, hasta en el baño y ni rastros de ella, por lo que empezó a preocuparse

– _Ala mejor fue por algo de comer, la voy a localizar con mis computadoras_– y la buscó (N/A: así como Freddie encuentra a Sam en ILost my mind), pero la ubicación decía que estaba en su recamara, lugar que ya había visitado anteriormente

– _Algo extraño sucede aquí, y voy a averiguar que es_– dijo Nevel para si mismo y salió por las calles

Él chico iba caminando, pero el camino era igual que el de Carly, solo, sin un alma en las calles, por lo que el chico entró en pánico

– _¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?_

-.-

Carly seguía gritando por alguien en la escuela, cuando se dio cuenta que todo era en vano decidió irse.

– _Al menos no tendré clases_– pensó la chica con optimismo y se fue a los lugares que frecuentaba con sus amigos, el parque, la casa de Sam, el apartamento de Freddie, licuados locos y nada, no había nadie en esos lugares

– ¿Hay alguien aquí? – gritaba la chica, pero de nuevo el silencio se hacia presente

-.-

Nevel seguía con pánico, no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, no sabia si estaba él solo en todo el mundo, no sabia porque todas las personas desaparecieron, no sabia nada

El chico sostenía su cabeza en señal de desesperación, hasta que una idea cruzó en su cabeza

–¡_Nevelocity!_–pensó el chico–_nevelocity tiene mas de cinco millones de visitantes por día, así sabré si estoy solo o es producto de mi imaginación_– se dijo el chico y corrió de regreso a casa

Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue entrar a su página, nada, ni un visitante en todo el día **(N/A: ya eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde)**, y para este punto del día ya era un hecho que tenía por lo menos cuatro millones de visitantes, con lo que entró en más pánico

– _Cielos, estoy solo en el mundo_– trataba de tomarlo con calma, pero en serio estaba asustado

-.-

Carly regresó a su apartamento después de caminar por toda la ciudad buscando por lo menos a una persona, no encontró a nadie, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, sus maestros, el director y todo el mundo al parecer habían desaparecido, ¿pero como?

Intento lo mismo que Nevel, buscar en su pagina los visitantes, pero el resultado era el mismo, 0 visitantes, por lo que ella también entró en pánico

– _Ya sé, nevelocity tiene, aunque odie decirlo, un mayor numero de visitas que icarly, voy a ver que hay_– pensó la chica y entró, solo para encontrar a un visitante

– _Que raro, solo un visitante, ¡esperen un momento!, ¡¿eso quiere decir que estoy yo sola y esa otra persona en todo el mundo? , me pregunto quien será, aunque puede ser cualquiera_– pero como no había manera de saber quien era decidió dejarlo así

-.-

Nevel seguía en pánico, caminaba de un lugar a otro sin saber que hacer, hasta que una idea le llegó a su cabeza

– _Icarly, hoy es viernes, por lo que los chicos tendrán que hacer el show, tal vez no estoy loco después de todo_– una vez pensado esto se dispuso a esperar el dichoso programa.

Llegó la hora y nada, el show no empezaba, lo que lo angustiaba más al chico, después de un tiempo viendo su computadora se dio cuenta que la pantalla se encendió, pero nadie salía en la toma, al parecer algo o alguien había prendido la cámara, para después apagarse a los pocos segundos

–_Ya sé lo que voy a hacer, seguramente los iCarly deben estar en su estudio, pero decidieron no hacer su programa porque nadie los va a ver_ – dijo tomando un suéter y caminando hacia el buswell plaza

-.-

Carly estaba nerviosa, estaba jugando en la computadora para ver si por lo menos se distraía un poco, pero sin darse cuenta apretó un botón, el cual hizo que la cámara se prendiera, ella se dio cuenta y la apagó, ¿Qué caso tenia hacer el show si no había nadie?, lo que ella no sabia era que Nevel se dirigía para allá...

_**Bien, aquí esta el primer capitulo, como ya dije el fic solo trata de ellos dos, no van a salir ni Freddie ni Sam, (o tal vez, solo que no como pareja)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado a los que entraron.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: un encuentro no tan dulce**_

_**Nos vemos**_


	2. Un encuentro no tan dulce

_**Hola, (parece ser que no hay otra forma de saludar) ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, jamás creí que tuviera 5 reviews, les agradezco a los que se atrevieron a leer y comentar esta historia**_

_**No los entretengo más, solo con lo de siempre:**_

_**Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro o competencia y 100% libre de seddie**_

_**A leer.**_

Capitulo 2._ Un encuentro no tan dulce.

Carly seguía preguntándose que era lo que había sucedido para que todas las personas desaparecieran del mundo, y solo quedara ella y esa otra persona que ni siquiera sabia quien era.

Estaba todavía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucha que tocan la puerta, va a asomarse algo contenta de que no estaba sola, pero la sonrisa se le borra del rostro al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente

– ¿Nevel?...

-.-

Mientras Nevel se dirigía al apartamento Shay iba pensando en que tal vez no era una buena idea acudir con los iCarly`s, pero no tenia opción, si había algo que el chico odiara, ese algo era la soledad, entró al lobby, no se sorprendió cuando no vio al portero lewbert, al contrario eso lo asustó un poco más

Lentamente el chico se fue acercando a la puerta del apartamento de su némesis, dudó un poco en tocar, pero las circunstancias lo obligaban, por lo que lo hizo

– ¿Nevel? – dijo la chica castaña mientras abría lentamente la puerta

– Carly Shay– dijo Nevel, como siempre el la saluda, tendiéndole la mano

– ¿Qué quieres aquí? – preguntó la chica, que ya estaba enojada ante la presencia del chico

– Deja tu enojo de lado y escúchame– dijo Nevel tratando de conservar la calma

– Bien, ¿Qué me quieres decir? – dijo Carly un poco más tranquila

– Escucha– empezó Nevel a hablar– algo extraño está sucediendo, algo que no sabemos como ni porque desaparecieron todas las personas, tal vez seamos los únicos humanos que quedan en la tierra, asi que tendremos que aprender a llevarnos mejor si queremos seguir con vida– dijo el chico con determinación y miedo

–Aunque odie decirlo creo que tienes razón–dijo Carly muy nerviosa– ¿y que vamos a hacer?

– No lo sé, creo que lo primero será buscar algo de comer, de paso ver si encontramos a alguien en el camino– dijo Nevel, se preparaba para salir del apartamento Shay, pero Carly lo detiene

– Espera, voy contigo– dijo Carly para sorpresa del chico

– ¿Tu me quieres acompañar? – dijo el chico sorprendido

– Si, no me quiero quedar sola– dijo y salió del apartamento acompañada de su némesis

Los dos chicos caminaban con miedo a través de las desiertas calles de Seattle sin que nadie apareciera, llegaron a los licuados locos, como era de esperarse no había nadie dentro, por lo que tomaron solo lo suficiente para lograr sobrevivir.

Regresaron de la misma manera en la que fueron, acordaron que vivirían en el apartamento de Carly hasta que encontraran la solución a este asunto.

Era un día mas en Seattle, Carly y Nevel se seguían llevando mal, pero tendrían que cambiar eso si querían seguir con vida, Carly se despertó primero, por lo que fue a la cocina por algo de comer.

Nevel se despertó casi una hora después, fue y saludó a Carly con los buenos días, sorprendiendo a la castaña

– ¿dijiste lo que creo que dijiste? – dijo Carly un poco confundida, pero contenta en su interior

– ¿Los buenos días?

– Si, eso, ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

– ¿Recuerdas que ayer dijiste que nos debíamos llevar bien? Pues velo como un progreso– dijo el chico con una sonrisa, para después sentarse a comer.

Después que comieron se sentaron en el sofá, Carly iba a prender la televisión, pero Nevel la detiene

– ¿Qué haces Carly? – le preguntó el chico al ver que ella tomaba el control remoto

– Ver un poco de televisión, ¿desde cuando es un delito?– preguntó Carly con sarcasmo, pero sonriendo

– Yo creo que no hay nada, a como estamos ahora... –Nevel iba a seguir hablando, pero Carly lo interrumpe prendiendo la tv asustándose porque no había nada, solo estaba la pantalla en negro, o con puntitos blancos

– Te lo dije, hasta donde sabemos somos los únicos en el mundo– Nevel seguía preocupado– ¿Qué habrá pasado allá afuera? –

– No lo sé, pero si nos quedamos aquí sentados no lo vamos a descubrir– dijo Carly levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta

– ¿Qué haces? – le interrogó el chico

– ¿Qué no es lógico? Buscar a alguien en este mundo– dijo Carly muy alterada

– Esta bien, pero cálmate– Nevel habló, pero se arrepintió de haber dicho lo ultimo, ya que entrecerró los ojos

–¡NUNCA LE DIGAS A UNA CHICA QUE SE CALME! – gritaba Carly aun mas histérica que antes, mientras le daba leves golpes a Nevel, el cual decidió dejar a la chica sola, esta al ver que Nevel se alejaba decidió relajarse y seguirlo

– ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? – le preguntó la chica que iba caminando tras de él hacia la puerta

– Empezaste a gritar como loca, y sé muy bien como se comportan las chicas gracias a mi hermana** (N/A: no sé si Nevel tenga hermana, pero hagamos de cuenta que en este fic si)** –dijo Nevel

– ¿tu tienes una hermana? – Como era de esperarse Carly estaba sorprendida

– Si, tiene ocho años, pero seguramente desapareció al igual que el resto del mundo

– ¿La extrañas verdad? – le preguntó Carly al ver que Nevel tenia la cabeza baja

– Si, hasta yo tengo sentimientos– dijo Nevel, para después decir mas decidido que nunca–tenemos que averiguar que pasó aquí

– Bien dicho Nevel– y dicho esto ambos salieron del edificio

– Bien, ya estamos afuera, ¿ahora por donde? – preguntaba Nevel muy confundido

– Tenemos que buscar mas personas alrededor del mundo– empezó a decir Carly

– ¿estas insinuando que debemos recorrer el mundo buscando personas que no conocemos? – preguntó Nevel incrédulo

– Es la única forma– dijo Carly mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el auto de Spencer, viendo que había dejado las llaves pegadas– nunca cambiaras hermanito– susurro Carly para sus adentros

– Sabes conducir– le preguntó Nevel a Carly, quien solo negó con la cabeza

– No, por eso lo harás tú– dijo abriendo el auto y obligando a Nevel a subir

– Bien, lo haré, no tienes que ser agresiva conmigo– dijo tomando asiento y empezando a conducir

Empezaron a conducir, cuando Nevel se da cuenta que hay un semáforo en rojo, por lo que detiene para sorpresa de Carly

– ¿Por qué te detuviste? – le preguntó Carly a Nevel, el chico solo señalo al semáforo y dijo:

– Esta la luz roja, no quiero ganarme una infracción–

– ¡Donde ves que haiga un maldito policía en esta ciudad! – dijo Carly evidentemente alterada, por lo que Nevel prefirió seguir conduciendo

– Bien, ya que pasamos el semáforo, ¿A dónde debemos ir? – preguntó Nevel a Carly

– Hay que ir a un lugar cercano, un lugar que conozcamos bien, para no perdernos, pero sobre todo no separarnos el uno del otro

– ¿Te parece el lado sur de Seattle?

– Bien– dijo Carly y se fueron a ese lugar.

_**Bien, eso fue todo por hoy, y les agradezco a:**_

_**sediielovefan4ever, icarly-seddie, jennmcfan, sabrynaseddie y danielleseddie por ser quienes se atrevieron a entrar, en serio muchas gracias**_

_**Aun no tengo nombre para el siguiente capitulo, pero pronto lo verán aquí, nos vemos.**_


	3. Te salvé la vida

**¡Vaya que ya era hora de que regresara a este fic!**

**Bien, sé que ayer no subí como había quedado, pero hoy subí este y el nuevo de iJump, asi que con eso se paga :P**

**Sobre este fic: no tengo nada que decir, solo que espero que aun se acuerden de esta historia :S**

**Los dejo leer.**

Capitulo 3.- te salve la vida.

– ¿te parece el lado sur de Seattle? – le preguntó Nevel a Carly, quien solo asintió.

Llegaron a la tierra prometida, como era de esperarse no había nadie en los alrededores, todo estaba desierto, se la pasaron paseando por el lado sur, pero no había nada interesante, todo era soledad.

–Esto me está asustando– dijo Nevel que en serio estaba preocupado

–Descuida, encontraremos la solución a esto– dijo Carly mirándolo a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos.

–Este... yo...debemos seguir buscando– dijo Nevel muy nervioso y apartándose de Carly

–Si...yo pienso lo mismo– respondió la castaña y lo siguió

Ambos chicos llegaron a una especie de bodega, la cual estaba, como era de esperarse, sola, la entrada era electrónica, de esas puertas que se abren cuando pasas cerca de ellas, caminaron y la puerta se abrió, Nevel entró primero, Carly iba a entrar, pero la puerta se cerró de sorpresa, amenazando a Carly, Nevel iba de espaldas, pero alcanzó a escuchar a Carly gritar, por lo que se volteó y vio a la chica en peligro, sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo y empujó a la chica, logrando ponerla a salvo.

Carly estaba confundida por el suceso reciente, estaba nerviosa porque estuvo a punto de morir, pero estaba contenta porque Nevel haya salvado su vida, tenía sentimientos encontrados

– ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Nevel a Carly, el cual todavía seguía encima de ella

–Yo...eh...si– decía Carly muy nerviosa, pero sobre todo asustada

–Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada– dijo Nevel y le levantó, para después ofrecerle la mano a Carly para que hiciera lo mismo, ella tomó su mano y cuando se levanto Nevel le preguntó:

– ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿no te pasó nada? –

–Si, estoy bien, pero quiero saber porque lo hiciste, ¿Por qué me salvaste? –

–Recuerda que dijimos que juntos averiguaríamos que es lo que sucede aquí, además que no te iba a dejar morir– dijo Nevel con una sonrisa

–No creo que me hubiera muerto– dijo Carly de la misma manera– pero te agradezco lo que hiciste

–Olvídalo, ahora debemos averiguar como salir de aquí, la puerta se cerró, y si estoy en lo cierto ya no debe de servir ningún objeto eléctrico– dijo Nevel algo preocupado

Ambos chicos iban caminando sin emitir palabra alguna, hasta que llegaron a otra puerta, la cual evidentemente estaba cerrada.

–Bien, esta cerrada, ¿ahora por donde? – dijo Carly al ver la puerta

–No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar una salida si no queremos morir aquí adentro– dijo Nevel muy nervioso

Los chicos siguieron avanzando, hasta que encontraron una posible salida, un conducto de ventilación

–Mira eso– dijo Nevel señalando el lugar– es un conducto de ventilación

–Pero está muy pequeño, no cabemos por allí– dijo Carly como lo más obvio

–Pues debemos tratar, no quiero morir aquí– dijo el chico mientras subía las escaleras para tratar de alcanzar dicha salida, la alcanzó y la abrió, pero dejó que Carly saliera primero

–Primero las damas– dijo Nevel alzando a Carly para que saliera por allí, después de un par de horas y de intentos fallidos lograron salir de aquel lugar

–Uff, por fin estamos fuera– dijo Carly suspirando de alivio

–Si, pero recuerda que aun seguimos con la intriga de saber que pasó con todas las personas del planeta– dijo Nevel preocupándose de nuevo

–Si, y lo peor es que ya está anocheciendo– dijo Carly muy espantada, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a que Spencer dormía en la habitación contigua, pero ahora tendría que dormirse completamente sola

Nevel notó esa preocupación de la castaña y le preguntó por qué estaba así

– ¿Qué tienes Carly Shay? – le preguntó Nevel como normalmente se dirigía a la chica, con nombre y apellido

–No... No es nada– trató de mentir Carly, pero ella no era buena mentirosa, por lo que Nevel terminó por darse cuenta

–Algo te preocupa y no me quieres decir que– dijo el castaño afirmándolo y acercándose lentamente a la chica

–No estoy acostumbrada a dormir sola ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Carly entre nerviosa y temerosa, pensó que Nevel se burlaría, pero eso no ocurrió, en lugar de eso el chico se acercó a ella y le susurró

–No somos tan diferentes, yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a dormir sin compañía– dijo el chico ya sonrojándose

–Será mejor que busquemos un lugar para poder dormir, mañana será un día muy difícil– dijo la castaña desviando la mirada, nerviosa

Ambos chicos siguieron recorriendo la desierta ciudad hasta que encontraron un hotel, pensaron que lo mejor seria quedarse ahí, en camas separadas claro, pero cerca del otro, ya que, aunque no hubiera gente ambos chicos eran supersticiosos y creían en los fantasmas y o.v.n.i.s

Entraron al hotel, y al darse cuenta que estaba más grande de lo que pensaron decidieron dormir en el mismo cuarto, pero en lugares separados

– ¿te encuentras bien Carly? – le preguntó el chico al ver a la castaña a punto de llorar

–Si, es solo que... olvídalo– le dijo y se acostó para empezar a dormir, pero Nevel se levantó de donde estaba, fue a la cama de la chica y se sentó en una esquina

–Sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras– dijo el chico tiernamente, algo muy extraño en él

–Es que, todo esto que está pasando me tiene muy asustada– dijo la castaña sentándose también– me da miedo estar sola–

–No te preocupes, conmigo aquí nunca estarás sola– dijo el chico dándole apoyo

Carly se levantó para, según ella ir al baño, pero solo se quedó sentada a un lado de Nevel, con la mirada baja, el castaño notó eso y trató de animarla un poco

– ¿sabes? , mañana podemos ir al cine, seguramente no habrá fila– dijo el chico tratando de hacer sonreír a la chica, lo que afortunadamente para él pudo lograrlo

–No eres tan malo después de todo, hasta eres divertido– dijo Carly sonriendo, lentamente ambos chicos se fueron acercando, al parecer para besarse, ya estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de afuera, ambos chicos se alejaron nerviosos

–Debe ser algún animal– dijo Carly alejándose rápidamente de la cama y saliendo a ver que pasaba afuera, pero más que nada para alejarse de Nevel

–Si, seguramente es eso– dijo Nevel igual de nervioso

–No se ve nada afuera, supongo que hay que dormirnos– dijo Carly regresando a su cama

–Si, seguramente mañana será un largo día, tenemos que averiguar lo que pasa– dijo Nevel acostándose también, obvio en camas separadas

–Hasta mañana Shay–

–Que descanses Papperman– se desearon buenas noches ambos chicos y se dispusieron a dormir, pero al parecer el subconsciente les tenia preparada una sorpresa...

**Esto que va a pasar no lo tenia planeado, pero asi es la vida, espero poder subir el próximo pronto **

**Nos vemos oh, y dejen reviews ^.^**


End file.
